Le bibliothécaire de mon cœur
by bev28
Summary: Un amour naissant au cœur d'une bibliothèque. HP/MF. Slash, no lemon.


Bonjour, revoilà encore aujourd'hui. Cette fois, je vous propose un petit OS tout mignon sur Harry et Marcus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Ce texte participe :

\- Au challenge quotidien de la Gazette pour Serdaigle : Bibliothécaire (profession)

\- Au concours Super 2000 : Défi du Serpent -Eau : « je préfère être un cochon décadent qu'un fasciste »

\- Au défi Pick a Card : As of Diamonds : Écrire une fanfiction sur la pureté du sang.

Résumé : Un amour naissant au cœur d'une bibliothèque. HP/MF. Slash, no lemon.

Disclaimers : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

* * *

**Le bibliothécaire de mon cœur**

Marcus Flint était perdu. Une guerre sanglante approchait. Il n'avait aucune idée du camp dans lequel il allait se battre, s'il se battait. Son père Mangemort prônait la pureté du Sang. Le fait que les sorciers « supérieurs » soient ceux qui ont sur au moins cinq générations composées que de sorciers. Ce qui correspondait à une toute petite part de la société. Marcus, baigné dans cette idéologie dès son plus jeune âge, ne l'avait jamais remise en question. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ses études à Poudlard terminées, il avait candidaté pour le poste de bibliothécaire, Mrs Pince prenant une retraite bien méritée. Marcus avait à dessin fait en sorte de redoubler sa septième année afin de sortir majeur de l'école, et ainsi échapper au contrôle paternel.

Depuis septembre, il était donc devenu officiellement le bibliothécaire de Poudlard. Ainsi, toute la journée, il voyait défiler des élèves toutes Maisons confondues, de toutes origines. Il voyait les Serdaigles, majoritairement des sang-mêlé, absorber avec brio des connaissances pour les triturer, les remettre en question et enfin de se faire une opinion. Il voyait les Serpentards, hautains, rester entre eux. Marcus savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, la plupart risquait une séance de « Doloris » si jamais il dérogeait aux consignes. Les Poufsouffles étaient plus discrets, c'était la Maison qui regroupait le plus de sorciers de première génération. Marcus utilisait ce terme depuis peu. Il avait lu un livre très intéressant. La théorie principale de cet ouvrage était que chaque grande famille avait pour ancêtre un sorcier né de parents sans-pouvoir. Il appelait ces sorciers, non pas des nés-moldus mais des sorciers de première génération. Marcus trouvait ce terme plus juste et moins hypocrite.

Toujours était-il que Marcus était bien embêté. Tous ceux qui le connaissait s'attendait à ce qu'il rejoigne le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seulement Marcus n'en avait aucune envie. Même si les idées de fond pouvaient le séduire, les méthodes le rendaient perplexe. Pour un homme qui prônait la pureté du sang, il avait envoyé à la mort un nombre considérable de Sang-Pur, réduisant ainsi la minorité du monde magique qu'était les Sangs-Pur.

Marcus fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un élève de sixième année.

\- Euh… Excuse-moi… Je cherche l'ouvrage Tout sur les forces du mal et comment s'en prémunir vol.9. Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

Le bibliothécaire eut un fin rictus devant le bafouillage de Harry Potter. Le célèbre jeune sorcier passait un temps considérable dans la bibliothèque. Marcus l'avait beaucoup observé, curieux à son sujet. Il s'était rendu compte que le sorcier n'était pas du tout comme il imaginait. Au lieu du bravache et vantard Gryffondor, il y avait un petit sorcier brun qui bafouillait en rougissant à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait un renseignement. Harry ne cherchait jamais les ennuis qui le poursuivaient quand même. Le courage typique Gryffondor ne survenait que quand Harry défendait quelqu'un, que ce soit un ami ou un inconnu, voire même un ennemi. Potter ne supportait pas l'injustice et le harcèlement. Marcus avait découvert que Harry Potter était une vraiment belle personne qui n'avait jamais d'arrières pensées. Il agissait selon son cœur et ses tripes, d'où Gryffondor.

Harry commençait à se tortiller sous le regard intense du bibliothécaire. Il ne l'avait avoué à personne, mais Marcus était loin de le rendre insensible. Cela faisait au moins deux mois qu'il sentait son regard le suivre dans toute la bibliothèque. Un regard doux et pensif qui rendait Harry tout chose. Harry s'était intéressé à ce soudain élan envers un autre homme. Force était de constater que son expérience avec la gente féminine n'était pas probante. Plusieurs semaines de réflexion lui avait permis de comprendre que le corps solide et massif de Marcus l'attirait bien plus que des courbes tout en finesse d'une femme. C'était aussi que l'ancien Serpentard s'était épanoui sur le tard. Son visage s'était affiné et il avait fait réaligner ses dents après un accident de Quidditch. Ses yeux bruns profonds créaient des mouvements inédits dans l'estomac de Harry.

Marcus se sentait toujours étrangement protecteur lorsque Harry rougissait devant lui. En vrai, il le trouvait à croquer.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer le rayon.

Marcus avait refait toute la méthode de classement de la bibliothèque, l'ancienne, complétement dépassée obligeait les élèves à toujours lui demander où était les livres. Depuis, seuls quelques ouvrages leur résistaient.

Harry suivit Marcus dans les méandres d'étagères de la bibliothèque. Ils allèrent dans un couloir assez reculé. Le bibliothécaire s'arrêta et parcouru rapidement les ouvrages sous ses yeux. Harry su par son expression, qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Voilà, trouvé ! Tout ce qui touche à la haute défense contre les forces du mal sera dans ce rayon.

Harry le remercia avec un immense sourire. Heureux de trouver se livre, il allait pouvoir se préparer à combattre Voldemort.

Il se souvient soudain que Marcus avait un père Mangemort. Il espérait que l'objet de ses pensées n'avait pas les mêmes idées que son paternel.

Marcus voyait une question dans les yeux émeraude de Harry, une qu'il savait qu'elle ne lui plairait pas. Pourtant, là dans la pénombre de son domaine, Harry prêt de lui, il avait un sentiment de justesse totalement nouveau.

\- Pose ta question Harry, je la voie dans ton regard, proposa doucement Marcus.

\- C'est juste que ce livre va me préparer à combattre Voldemort. Je me faisais la réflexion que je n'aimerais pas du tout te voir dans ses rangs, comme l'est ton père. Est-ce que tu vas le rejoindre Marcus ?

Le bibliothécaire se doutait que c'était ce genre de question. Il n'aurait pas su répondre il y a quelques semaines en arrière. Cependant son nouveau poste, ses lectures, la fin du joug de son père lui avait ouvert les yeux.

\- Mon père a toujours traité les moldus de porc. Récemment j'ai compris que je préfère être cochon décadent qu'un fasciste. Certaines idées de Vold…Voldemort ne sont pas à jeter mais la méthode est abjecte ! On peut agir autrement, il y a tellement de failles. Comme le fait qu'il n'y a rien d'établit pour permettre d'intégrer les sorciers de première génération au monde de la magie. Aucun des rites qui ont bercés mon enfance ne leur sont enseignés. On ne fête plus Samain ou Yule mais les fêtes moldus. Cela n'a pas de sens, nous sommes différents, nous sommes sorciers. Pas supérieur, pas inférieur, juste différent…

Marcus allait continuer son discours enflammé quand des lèvres sur les siennes le stoppèrent.

Harry n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Entendre Marcus dire qu'il n'appartiendrait pas à Voldemort, puis utiliser des arguments auxquels il croyait lui aussi, avait noyé sa raison. Cette envie qui l'envahissait depuis plusieurs semaines et cet élan qui le poussait dans les bras forts de l'ancien Serpentard, avaient gagné.

Marcus, surpris, mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre que Harry Potter l'embrassait. Le bibliothécaire analysa son ressentit. C'était si naturel, comme une juste évidence. Il prit de Gryffondor dans ses bras sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres. Harry se blottit sans hésitation contre Marcus. Le baiser prit fin quand leur besoin de respirer se fit sentir. Les yeux émeraude se perdirent dans les yeux brillant de Marcus.

Tellement de sentiments passèrent dans ce regard. Harry se sentait désiré pour lui-même et non pour le Sauveur. Le jeune Gryffondor ne savait jusqu'où cette relation irait, cependant il était certain de vouloir tenter l'aventure.

Après un dernier bécot et avoir convenu d'un rendez-vous le lendemain pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le tout nouveau couple se sépara.

-oOo-

Harry passa cet après-midi-là la tête dans les nuages. Autant dire que malgré son talent naturel pour la matière, le cours de DCFM ne fut pas probant. Le professeur en profita pour l'asticoter.

\- Potter ! Au lieu de réfléchir à votre prochain coup fumeux, je vous prie de suivre mon cours. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor !

A là surprise de tous et principalement de l'intéressé, Harry répondit :

\- Je m'excuse Professeur, cela n'arrivera plus.

Severus chercha un instant l'ironie dans les propos de son élève. Ne détectant rien, il eut un reniflement septique. Que tramait donc son élève !

Le potionniste eut sa réponse lors du dîner. Lui qui observait scrupuleusement le Héros du monde sorciers, il n'avait pas pu manquer le regard emplit d'amour du Gryffondor envers le bibliothécaire. Outre les élans du cœur de Potter, ce qui abasourdit Severus, c'était la réciprocité de ce regard par Marcus Flint.

L'espion de Dumbledore ferma un instant les yeux d'exaspération. Harry Potter avait trouvé le moyen de tomber amoureux d'un des rares Serpentard enfants de Mangemort. Le père de Marcus appartenait au premier cercle et était une des pires enflures de Severus n'avait jamais côtoyées. Le potionniste relativisa néanmoins. En effet Marcus, depuis le retour du Lord, avait perdu son discours de haine anti-moldu et s'était émancipé de l'influence de son père. Severus restait tout de même inquiet pour le fils de sa Lily. Cet enfant ne ferrait jamais les choses simplement !

Ignorant des pensées de son protecteur, Harry rougissait sous le regard incandescent de Marcus. Il ne vit pas les mouvements de Gallions au sein de toutes les Maisons de Poudlard. En effet à part les deux intéressés, aucun élève un peu observateur n'avait manqué leur regard évocateur. Et une fois digérée l'homosexualité de leur Héros, les paris avaient fusé bon train sur la date de leur mise en couple. Les gagnantes ex-æquo de ce pari étaient Hermione et Luna, l'une connaissant son frère de cœur sur le bout des doigts et l'autre l'avait vu, tout simplement.

Ce que tous manquèrent, c'était le regard scintillant de Dumbledore. Il était si heureux pour son petit-fils de cœur ! Il se savait condamné, il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation d'essayer la pierre de résurrection. Albus était donc satisfait que Harry ait un soutien fort et constant en la personne de Marcus.

-oOo-

La sortie à Pré-au-lard se passa merveilleusement bien. Harry et Marcus échangèrent sur leur vie, leurs rêves et leurs espoirs. Harry pu enfin parler de la terreur que lui inspirait la guerre et l'horreur qu'il avait de la violence. Marcus parla de son dilemme entre l'amour qu'il portait à sa famille et ses convictions.

Les révélations se tarirent et le désir réapparut. C'était donc avec délice que Marcus s'appropria les lèvres de Harry. Lors de ce rendez-vous seuls des baisers furent échangés. Les deux hommes apprirent à se connaître et à s'aimer tout en douceur pendant le reste de l'année.

-oOo-

La bataille pour la paix et l'égalité fut douloureuse, Marcus comme Harry perdirent de nombreux proches et le peu d'illusions qui leur restaient.

Pourtant dans ce chaos d'après guerres où toutes les blessures étaient encore à vif, Harry avait une certitude ancrée en lui : Marcus était le bibliothécaire de son cœur.

FIN.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît ^^


End file.
